Embodiments herein generally relate to printing apparatus fuser systems and methods. Temperature uniformity across a belt fuser becomes a problem when using thin belts for rapid warm up fusers. In particular, fusing different paper widths presents a problem with portions of the belt outside the paper path becoming too hot. This is normally addressed by using segmented lamps or segmented induction heating coils together with several sensors and controllers for each of the segments.
More specifically, fusing of different media thicknesses and sizes causes problems of fuser overheating outside the paper for narrow media and poor fusing for thick media. The paper size problem is generally addressed by using several heating lamps with widths optimized to several paper sizes. This restricts the allowable paper sizes and also may require run length restrictions and decreased throughput to limit maximum temperature on the fuser surface. Increases in paper thickness may require decreases in throughput or set-point changes which require a large dead time.